Backstreet Boys (1997 album)
Backstreet Boys is the self-titled debut U.S. studio album (third overall) by the vocal-pop group Backstreet Boys. The release of this album coincided with the release of their second international album Backstreet's Back. Their international debut album released in 1996 was also titled Backstreet Boys, but it was not released in the United States. This second self-titled album was released only in the United States in 1997, making it their debut album in the country. It became one of the most successful debut albums of all time. The album peaked at number four on the Billboard 200 albums chart and has been certified 14× Platinum (Diamond) by the RIAA for sales to retailers, having sold over 14 million copies to date in the United States. This was also reported as the second highest seller in the past 14 years for Music Club sales back in 2003, selling 1.72 million units. This album is a collection of tracks from Backstreet Boys' first and second international albums, Backstreet Boys and Backstreet's Back (1997) respectively. Since this album and Backstreet's Back were released at the same time, both albums share the same cover, only with different titles. Background There were two editions of this album available. The original pressing contained eleven songs and did not include "Everybody (Backstreet's Back)". Presumably, this may have been due to the title of the song, which correlates with the title of the international album, Backstreet's Back. The title would not necessarily make sense in the context of this album being their American debut. The decision to make it a single in the US contributed to a re-release of the album in 1998, which contained twelve tracks, this time including an extended version of the song. There are also several differences between the songs from the international debut album: the second verse of "Quit Playing Games" was re-recorded to feature Nick Carter, replacing Brian Littrell's verse from the original version; "Everybody" was only featured in an extended mix, and a demo version of "As Long as You Love Me", using different instrumentation, arrangement and mixing, was included in place of the final version. The demo version was released as a single in the US and the final version was released in the 1998 pressing of the album and on The Hits – Chapter One. The original pressing of the album had a maroon spine and blue background on the back inlay. The second pressing of the album had a teal spine and a straw-colored background on the back inlay. Both versions of the album contained the same Enhanced Section, containing videos and other multimedia files. Track listing #We've Got It Goin' On #Quit Playing Games (With My Heart) #As Long As You Love Me #All I Have To Give #Anywhere for You #Hey Mr. DJ (Keep Playin' This Song) #I'll Never Break Your Heart #Darlin' #Get Down (You're The One For Me) #Set Adrift on Memory Bliss #If You Want It to Be Good Girl (Get Yourself a Bad Boy) Video Category:Albums